


She Held The Universe In Her Eyes

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, mentioned trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Kim can see the universe whenever she closes her eyes, that changes when she meets someone. *hint hint* it's Trini





	She Held The Universe In Her Eyes

Kim could see the whole universe when she closed her eyes. Hardly a gift, it was tormenting. Seeing the nothingness that the world had brought. Sure the occasional meteor or shooting star was beautiful to watch. She was bored of it. I mean, at first she loved it, gave a new flavour to her everyday life. She never told anyone, yet she was always brought back to the fact that she wanted something new. Anything, maybe her 'gift' to go so she can focus on her life instead of the entire planets. 

And then she met someone. Someone who was better than any new planetary discovery that she had documented down. Better than any asterism that she could ever see and ten times better than anything she could imagine. Her eyes held the stars and swirled like the milky way. And her name was just five letters long. 

Trini.

They met at the mines, romantic, I know. After a long day at school, Kim used to go there, alone. Dangle her feet off the edge of the mountain and stare out into the town. See the lights from the houses flicker on and off and watch the sky turn from day to night, see the sun set and then when it was all pitch black she could see the light from the stars when she closed her eyes. And she'd think of nothing, or at least try. She'd think about how Amanda was probably feeling in this situation. But instead of her becoming embarrassed and humiliated at school, she was cheered and loved and all the guys wanted to get with her-even more than they used to. However that did make her feel good, Amanda was turning down all these guys and Kim was the only one who actually got those pictures in the first time. She couldn't stop laughing to herself at that.

A small rumble behind her interrupted her thoughts and a short latina stumbled out and she mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb..." 

Kim shook her head and offered her a small smile, "You didn't, don't worry. Come sit." She patted the ground next to her and reluctantly the girl slumped over to her. And they got acquainted. 

She continued staring out at the sorrowful town beneath them and when she flickered her eyes up at the girl next to her, she was doing the same thing.  Well not exactly, she couldn't see the universe when she closed her eyes. But she could imagine it. She could imagine how things could've been or would've or should've been. She could imagine her future and how she could screw it up or how she could have a great life, leave her family and just go.

Kim cleared her throat and asked, "So what are you doing out here?" 

Trini rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

"Oh, come on. I'll do you a swap. Story for story." 

Trini sighed rather, audibly, "Fine. I come out here to forget whatever's going on down there. It makes it seem smaller when put into perspective." She said quietly, refusing to look up at Kim. 

"Well, that's kinda why I'm out here as well. It's nice, peaceful and rarely you get to meet beautiful people out here." Smoothly, she replied. 

Trini scoffed as a reply, "I don't know what your aim is but if this is a way of getting into my pants it's not gonna work." 

Kim shrugged, "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard of what happened between me and like everyone else in Angel Grove." 

Trini nodded and looked up to try and catch Kim's eyes. "I don't care what you did. You clearly know it's wrong, so I can't judge you off that one thing. And I'm sure you hear what everyone says about me." 

Kim cocked an eyebrow. And Trini explained. They exchanged the best quips they've come up with and the best and worst things that's ever been said to them. Kim mentioned how she'd never seen Trini at school and they talked about hiding in the schools library.  Kim told Trini of the time she bunked off class and stayed on the roof for two periods. She said she'd show her how to get up there if she ever needed an escape from lesson but technically didn't want to be breaking the law. And Trini laughed, oh that laugh. How it bubbled up inside and overflowed like a fizzy drink poured too quickly.

Trini told stories of her moving, and told of the one time they moved because of her. The last time. The time that brought her to Angel Grove. She didn't like to talk about that one though, so Kim didn't push. She didn't want to lose apparently the only person in this goddamn town that would be kind to her after what she did.  So Kim just pulled her in for a hug, the smell of something strange with familiarity and the sights of the universe when she embraced tighter;she didn't want to leave. Yet, when the sun started to rise, they parted ways.

They found out they shared Biology and Kim moved to the back of the room with Trini. They had study nights, they'd go to either of their houses and actually study. It'd last for hours and when they got bored Kim insisted on movie nights even though Trini didn't see the point in all the rom-coms Kim owned (she secretly loved them) and they curled up together and marathoned films until one of them fell asleep. It was normally Kim.

Kim's parents loved Trini and was happy that Kim had friends again. Trini's parents however weren't too keen and were sure that Trini was using her gayness to convert Kim. They laughed about it in private about how Trini must've converted her after she came out to her parents recently.

Kim no longer had to go to the mines alone and think about nothing and everything at the same time, she didn't have to close her eyes to see the universe. Her universe was right in front of her staring right back at her and smiling and giggling.

And they kissed. 

And oh, god they kissed. 

They had become that couple everyone hated because they couldn't find someone that loved them as much as they loved each other. They held hands in corridors, they went on dates, they watched more movies and hugged and embraced. And lived and loved. 

They told Kim's parents first and saw Kim's father hand money over to her mother. Trini found it hilarious that the had betted on them while Kim was outraged that she wouldn't share the money with her because it was "my relationship, I don't see why I shouldn't get half." Kim protested. "Would you share it with Trini...?" Kim's mum asked slowly with a smirk. Kim was hesitant to reply and let it go. They didn't tell Trini's parents for awhile, but they kind of figured it out with Kim coming round all the time or with Trini practically living at Kim's house. It was never addressed and Trini couldn't care less.

Kim lost the power to see the universe. Yet she didn't mind, she had a whole new universe to see when she closed her eyes, one that was made up by a beautiful Latina with a five letter name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
